


if you wanna

by dlwlrma



Category: Kpop - Fandom, SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Modeling, meanie, mingyu and wonwoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 10:25:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10488777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dlwlrma/pseuds/dlwlrma
Summary: Wonwoo thinks he's fallen for the cute model at Seoul Fashion Week





	

**Author's Note:**

> so... mingyu and wonwoo went to seoul fashion week and all the pictures of wonwoo sitting in the audience and watching mingyu Really Got To Me .

Wonwoo wasn’t really into all this high fashion stuff. No, no thank you. He preferred his t shirts and faded sweatshirts that he always caught his best friend and roommate Hansol attempting to toss into the Goodwill pile.

But here he was. Hansol’s girlfriend had made it pretty big: She was walking in the oh-so-overrated Seoul Fashion Week, and Hansol had dragged Wonwoo here to witness it with him.

 

The two boys were already in their seats, patiently waiting for the show to start. Or, in Wonwoo’s case, not so patiently waiting to get home and continue his book he was currently reading.

After a while of waiting, the lights finally dimmed and an instrumental of an r&b sounding song started playing over the speakers. Wonwoo took a look around at everyone spread out across the big room. Everyone was there. From fashion designers to other normal people like himself. Why was he here again?

 

It felt like hours were passing and soon Wonwoo started to grow tired of seeing all of these girls walking past him down the catwalk.

Sure, they were pretty,  
but were there no cute boys?

 

Wonwoo glanced at his watch. Thirty six minutes has passed. How many damn outfits could there be? Eventually the music faded out and switched beats to an even more fast-paced song. Five or six girls walked out from the long curtain and down the catwalk towards the audience before he caught sight of a certain boy.

He saw the dark blue curtain with tiny white specks like stars ripple from the floor to the high ceiling before a tall boy delicately pushed his way out from under the curtain and started to make his way down the long catwalk, towards the giant audience. He didn’t make eye contact with anyone there, strutting down in his designer outfit.

 

Now Wonwoo was starting to get interested.

 

The boy was tall and lanky. Wonwoo noticed his soft black hair that fell onto his tanned forehead peeking out from under his oui oui baguette hat, or…. beret. He had dark brown eyes, and even though Wonwoo had only just caught sight of him, he swore his eyes gave chocolate fountains everywhere a run for their money.

The boy walked all the way to the end of the catwalk, stayed for one second, then made his way back to the start. The way he was walking reminded Wonwoo of an angel walking on clouds. He was walking fast and graceful, but Wonwoo perceived the whole room in slow motion, all eyes on him as he glided down the runway. He was about to pass in front of Wonwoo, but the boy made sure to quickly lock eyes with him before continuing.

 

Wonwoo found himself having to catch the breath he didn’t realize he was holding since the boy walked out from the curtain. Wonwoo was sure he looked starstruck staring at him. He made it seem natural, glancing offstage to catch Wonwoo’s eye before looking straight ahead of him again. Wonwoo could see him trying to hold back his sly smile.

 

“Who is that? Why does he look familiar?”, Wonwoo quickly whispered into Hansol’s ear as the rest of the models made their way offstage.

 

“The guy with the beret? I don’t know, I don’t recognize him.”

 

Wonwoo knew his face. Where had he seen him before?

And then, oh shit. _Oh god_. **Oh no**. Wonwoo knew where he recognized him from. About a month or so ago, after Wonwoo had been having a not so great week, he went to his favorite bar. He may have drank a little too much and may have hooked up with a boy about a year younger than him and may have forgotten to text or call him after that.

 

Wonwoo waited in the hallway for the boy after the show. Why was he even doing this? He stood silently against the gray concrete, one leg bent with his foot on the wall behind him. Wonwoo told Hansol and his girlfriend he saw one of his friends and wanted to say hi, so they had left a while ago. The crowd of seemingly annoying high-class designers and fashion extraordinaires had long started to make Wonwoo uncomfortable. As if on cue, he received a text from the number saved in his contacts solely as “choker boy”.

I’m on the third floor, hallway C, near the restrooms. Come find me.

 

Fantastic.

 

Wonwoo quickly found the elevator and pressed the 3rd Floor button multiple times, trying to find his way to Choker Boy as fast as he could. After a short ride the elevator slowed and the big, brass doors opened into an empty, dimly lit hallway. It looked completely different from the first floor, almost like a hallway in an opera house.

 

“Well, hey again”, Wonwoo heard a voice somewhere to his left say softly.

“I thought this atmosphere was a little... sexier than with the bigwigs downstairs”.

 

Wonwoo turned his head, and as soon as he did his eyes made contact with the tall boy with black hair. He had changed out of his designer outfit and was now in skinny, black Adidas pants and a plain, gray t shirt. His hair was ruffled up above his forehead and, fuck, did he look good.

 

“I’m Mingyu.”

 

“Wonwoo.”

 

“Uh, nice to see you again. You... looked beautiful”, Wonwoo said with a faint sigh, staring up at the taller boy.

 

“Oh, shut up”, Mingyu replied before pressing his lips to Wonwoo’s and not so softly backing him up against the burgundy painted wall behind him.


End file.
